Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 59
by dementedducky
Summary: night before the wedding


*The next day and Ste and Brendan wake up cuddled together as the kids are already in the living room. Cheryl knocks on the door and slowly opens it*

"Hey boys I made you breakfast" Cheryl says softly

Ste wakes up and thanks her "Cheryl you're our guest we should be making you breakfast"

"Nonsense love besides I was up early anyway" She says popping a tray on Ste's lap and Brendan's on his drawers next to him "Bren." She whispers "Breakfast love"

Brendan sits up and thanks Cheryl and she leaves them to eat in peace.

"I didn't wanna wake up. I thought it was just a dream"

"What was?"

"Everything. You, my boys, the kids, the wedding… everything"

"Awww you soppy sod! Nope not a dream you can even pinch me if ya like?"

"Don't be silly Steven… I'll save that for the honeymoon and it'll be more than pinching"

Ste shivers in anticipation and lust "What are we doing about tonight? We're not supposed to see each other"

"Well. As soon as you've had breakfast and a little bit of a play with Leah and Lucas I'm shipping you off for the night. Got a hotel all booked for the night"

"Really?"

"Yeah 5 stars and I already have your suitcase packed and it's a spa thing so you'll be busy and won't miss me too much"

"I'll always miss you ya nutter" Ste says with a grin

"Well if you miss me you could always…yano… text me" Brendan says with an air of seduction in his voice. He decides that he's gonna insist on sleeping on the couch instead of Cheryl if it means he can get a bit naughty with his Steven later on.

*Later and Ste is heading off to the hotel. A taxi is waiting outside and Ste gives everyone a big hug including Deccy and Paddy*

"Next time we see each other we'll be on the way to being Mr & Mr" Ste says excitedly, hugging Brendan tightly

"Can't wait" Brendan says as equally excited.

Cheryl takes the kids out to the cinema so that Brendan can have a little alone time of his own to make sure everything is ready. He checks on his suit and brand new shoes as well as checking on the kids clothes. He checks he has his and Ste's suitcases for the honeymoon ready including passports and plane tickets. He can't wait for the two weeks with just Ste but now his boys are here he feels a little worried that they'll be gone before he gets back but they promised him they won't go anywhere until after the honeymoon.

Ste sends Brendan a text as soon as he's arrived

*TEXT CONVO*

S: Just got here it's amazing babe thank U so much

B: Only the best for my future husband

S: U R 2 good 2 me

B: U deserve it

S: love u

B: I love you too Steven

S: haha even Steven in txt?

B: Course

S: lol so where are the kids?

B: Out with Cheryl

S: Well I gotta mud thing in 10

B: Enjoy. Still up for sexting later?

S: U know it. Lemme know when everyone's in bed

B: Will do can't wait xx

S: text later xx

*Once everyone comes home Brendan orders pizza in and has a much needed catch up with everyone. The boys tell Brendan what they've been doing in school and the fact that they're due to move into secondary school in September, Leah and Lucas tell everyone about their school and Cheryl tells Brendan about everyone back in Dublin. One by one everyone slowly drifts off to bed and Cheryl accepts Brendan's offer for him to sleep on the couch (with the help of the kids dragging her in saying they wanted to share the bed with her) Brendan was finally alone. He waited until he was sure everyone was asleep and peeked into the rooms just to be safe and then started texting Ste*

*TEXTING CONVO*

B: Hey baby they're all asleep Chezza too. She's in with the kids and I've got the couch to myself.

S: Oh good let the sexting commence

B: feels weird not having you here with me

S: I know it's so strange

B: So what you up to atm?

S: not much

B: Steven, ur sexting skills aren't that great yano lol ask me

S: lol ok then big boy what you doing?

B: Laying on the sofa. I miss you and so does not so little Brendan

S: Mini me misses you too

B: I'll have to give N-S-L-B a stroke to try and cheer him up.

S: tell me what you're doing.

B: I'm leaning back and slowly sliding my hand down the front of my pants oh Not so little Brendan likes that but not as much as he likes it when you do it.

S: Oh?

B: I'm slowly touching myself and oh!

S: what?

B: I'm biting my lip trying not to moan because all I can think about is how sexy though photos are gonna look.

S: Oh god Bren. Little Steven's awake now and wants your attention

B: give him a rub from me. Oh Steven I wish you were here I need ur perfect ass to slam into

S: I need that so bad but we just gonna have to wait til the honeymoon

B: We know we know. NSLB misses you Steven he wants to see you hard and panting over him.

S: I'll ring you I wanna hear you come for me

*A moment later Brendan's phone rings and he immediately answers it*

"You hard Steven?" Brendan says keeping his voice hushed

"So hard for you" Ste says in his normal voice. In the background Brendan can hear Ste wanking himself as loudly as he likes.

"I can't be that loud but I am… oooh!" Brendan says trying to keep it down

"Rub your thumb over the top not so little Brendan loves that."

"UNF! Just… Just keep talking to me Steven say sexy shit to me!"

"I wish I was with you baby, I'd wrap my hand around that massive cock of yours and wank you myself then I'd s-l-o-w-l-y… put my mouth around it and go down on you so hard" Ste says emphasising the slowly part. Now Ste can hear just about make out the sound of Brendan's hand stroking against his cock. "You like that huh?" Ste says palming himself off harder.

"uh huh. Oh fuck if you were here now I'd be balls deep into your perfect pert ass I swear"

It's Ste's turn to groan. Both men are getting close and they can tell so they needn't say anymore. Ste comes first and as he's totally alone he makes as much noise as possible when screaming Brendan's name down the phone. "OH BRENDAN!"

Brendan's body is writhing in pleasure. This isn't the ideal place for him to blow his load but he doesn't have much choice. He's at the point of no return and there's no stopping him from coming. He gets closer and closer as he hears Ste panting from after shocks and then he carries on whispering dirty things to him.

"Come for me Brendan" he purrs

Brendan's body stiffens and he has to practically stuff the blanket into his mouth as he comes hard into his pants. He's left cursing and whispering "Steven" over and over until he finally calms down. The two of them stay talking on the phone for hours afterwards until they decide it's best to get some sleep before the big day. They trade I love you's and fall asleep after hanging up.


End file.
